Mei
by docere
Summary: First chapter is set in the time after the Demon realm tournament and before Yusuke's return to the Human realm. This serves as a general introduction to my OC. Please read and review. I may leave it as a one-shot or continue depending on the feedback.


Mei pulled open the front doors of Meiou High and stepped into her new high school. This will be the sixth school she's attended in the fifteen years of her life. Even so, she can't help feeling nervous as she made her way through the crowded hallways to her classroom. The final morning bell signaling the start of class has yet to ring, but several of her classmates were already seated and various others were huddled in other locations, engaged in deep conversations.

"Ah, you must be the new student," a voice said.

Mei looked around and noticed her teacher, Mr. Kunimoto, in front of the class. "Yes, I am Mei Fujimoto," Mei replied.

Mr. Kunimoto seated Mei next to a boy who had been silently reading a book since he entered class. The boy has long red hair and the greenest eyes Mei had ever seen. The boy laid down his book and introduced himself to Mei as Shuichi Minamino. In the brief time that they exchanged their introductions, Mei had the strangest feeling about him but couldn't pick out exactly what it was.

The class bell rang and everyone settled into their seats and looked expectantly at Mr. Kunimoto to begin class.

"Now before we pick up yesterday's topic on integration, there is something I would like to discuss with all of you." Mr. Kunimoto paused. "This is your third year of high school, so it's about time all of you started planning what you are going to do after high school. Starting next week, I will be meeting with each of you individually, and I want all of you to complete this questionnaire before then." Mr. Kunimoto distributed the questionnaire to the class.

Mei looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. There were questions such as "What is the profession you most want to enter?" and "Do you plan to attend college?" Mei stuffed the questionnaire into her backpack and decided to complete it later.

During their lunch break, Mei tried to talk more with Shuichi, but to her disappointment he was uninterested in making much conversation and devoted most of his attention to the book he was reading. Furthermore, Shuichi always seemed to be shadowed by a group of girls who would shoot Mei nasty looks as she tried to talk to Shuichi, so Mei finally gave up. When the final bell rang, Mei gladly got up from her seat and headed for the train station. It was time she paid Genkai another visit.

Going to Genkai's place has always calmed Mei down. The trees, the river, the mountain terrain, and the wildlife- she remembered them all from back when she was little, and these things haven't changed a bit. She was grateful that Genkai had adopted her for a brief period in her life, and in her memory Genkai was her only caretaker.

Mei decided she would surprise Genkai. She tip toed quietly up the stairs leading to her temple, being careful to suppress her spiritual energy as well.

"Genkai! I'm back!" Mei shouted as she slid open the front screen door.

The first of several objects Mei noticed after she opened the door was a giant blue bird about the size of a small dinosaur sleeping in the back of the room. The bird opened one of its eyes lazily and regarded Mei, the person who had awoken it from its nap. Closer to the door sat Genkai, in the middle of sipping her tea. Next to Genkai was a girl with turquois colored hair that Mei did not recognize, and across the table from them sat a boy with green eyes and long red hair.

"Well, Mei this is a surprise," Genkai said calmly, putting down her cup of tea. "Come in and have a seat."

Mei sat down next to Shuichi without looking at him and did her best to keep her face expressionless. She recalled that the last time she had contact with Genkai, Genkai was about to enter something called the Dark Tournament along with her apprentice and three other "guests".

"Let me introduce you," Genkai said to the other two. "This is Mei. She's my God daughter."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," said the girl next to Genkai, smiling warmly at Mei. "My name is Yukina. I didn't realize Genkai had a God daughter."

"And I believe we've met earlier," Shuichi said calmly, regarding Mei with his green eyes. "Shuichi Minamino is my human name but my friends call me Kurama."

_Human name…. _so that was the odd feeling Mei had earlier when she first met him. He's a demon and so is the girl named Yukina. Although Mei had spiritual sensitivity and knew about demons from Genkai, this was the first time she encountered one herself.

"You two met before?" Genkai asked.

"Yes. I just transferred to Meiou High and Minamino-san- err… I mean Kurama and I are in the same class."

"I see." Genkai took another sip of her tea.

Genkai quickly filled her in on everything that has happened up until now. The giant blue bird was the alter ego of Yusuke Urameshi, Genkai's former apprentice. Kurama comes up here once in a while to inform Genkai of the events in the Demon realm and of course, also about what Yusuke has been doing in the Demon realm for the past couple years. Mei in turn, filled Genkai in on what she has been up to until now. Right before sundown, Mei and Kurama left Genkai's temple, with Mei promising to return again soon.

"I want to apologize for being less than friendly earlier today," Kurama told Mei when they were alone.

"It's alright," Mei replied, but then quickly added, "Only if you promise not to be like that anymore."

They were silent as they walked down the mountain, each lost in his or her thoughts. Finally Mei said, "The peace here in the Human realm is wonderful isn't it?"

"It sure is," Kurama replied with a smile.


End file.
